meet
by Spritesier
Summary: "Mengenai dunia yang sempit ini, Hei, bukankah satu rumah cukup untuk kita berdua?"/ ficlet. DLDR. Warn.


**Disclaimer : (c) Crypton.**

 **Warning : Maybe Miss-EYD, Miss type, OOT, dan semua kesalahan yang ada di sini.**

* * *

' _Mengenai dunia yang sempit ini, Hei, bukankah satu rumah cukup untuk kita berdua?'_

* * *

.

Gemerisik hujan mengiringi derap langkah yang sedari tadi terdengar. Sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga pada tangan saat angin mulai membawa payungnya terbang. Menghela napas dan mengeratkan syal yang dipakai dengan uap yang menggembul keluar dari mulutnya. Dan satu decakan keluar saat ia merasakan ia menginjak satu kubangan yang berhasil membuat sepatu pantofel-nya lebih kotor, dan mungkin sekarang ia merasa bahwa kaus kaki yang ia pakai mulai basah karena rembesan air hujan yang sudah dua jam terakhir ini turun.

Mata birunya menatap sekeliling di tengah hujan yang cukup deras ini. Rasa lelah memang sudah daritadi hinggap di tubuhnya namun rasa rindunya kepada ranjang dan teh hangat di rumah mengalahkan rasa lelahnya. Menjadi wanita kantoran memang menjadi impiannya –setelah impiannya menjadi pilot kandas begitu saja karena ia baru sadar ia takut ketinggian—namun di samping itu semua, rasa lelah tentu akan siap hinggap di tubuhnya. Dan ditambah bulan ini hujan turun lebih rutin dari biasanya.

Matanya menangkap satu tempat yang mungkin saja bisa ia gunakan untuk meneduh sebentar karena hujan kali ini begitu lebat dan ia terlalu takut dengan petir yang sesekali menyambar dan angin yang bisa saja menerbangkan payungnya jika ia tidak sigap memggenggamnya dengan kuat. Melangkah cepat kesebuah teras ruko yang sudah tutup. Dan syukurlah, di sana ada _vending_ _machine_ , ia bisa membeli sesuatu atau membuat kotak besi itu menjadi senderan.

Ia sampai di tempat dengan perasaan lega walaupun ia masih ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Rin, Kagamine Rin begitu namanya di dalam akta kelahiran ataupun tanda kepundudukan. Gadis dengan surai pirang itu menutup payungnya dan menaruhnya bersandar pada pintu ruko. Dan ia segera memasukan koin, menekan tombol dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari alat itu.

Ia melihat arlojinya, dan ia telat sepuluh menit dari jam pulang biasanya. Jalannya sedikit melambat karena hujan dan juga sekarang ia meneduh sebentar sampai hujannya sedikit mereda. Mungkin jam tujuh malam ia bisa sampai di rumah. Uh, _telat tigapuluh menit dari jam pulang biasa._

Dan saat ia menghitung menit ke-tiga berdiri sendirian di sini memandangi hujan. Suara langkah kaki yang cepat mengiringi suara hujan. Ah, ia salah dengar atau memang ada orang yang akan kesini? Dan ya, ada seseorang datang kesini. Otomatis, ia akan menduh bersama orang lain dan semoga saja tidak orang aneh ataupun bersikap layaknya dekat dengannya. Sejujurnya, Rin kurang suka orang asing.

Dan orang itu, memang bukan orang asing, adalah seseorang yang dari sekolah menengah pertama mengenal Rin dan ia mengenalnya. Seseorang yang sedari SMP, SMA, kuliah dan SEKARANG berada di lingkup seorang Kagamine Rin. Bukan teman perempuan satu _fangirl-_ nya. Melainkan laki-laki yang Rin pikir perempuan saat pertama kali dipandang, Kagamine Len, dan –ah, ia bukan saudara Rin walaupun nama marga mereka sama, ia tidak sudi satu darah dengan makhluk itu.

"Oi, Len, Sangat membosankan melihat wajahmu LAGI hari ini." Ah ya, ia bertemu dengan Len di sebuah kafe tadi pagi.

"Hm?" Rin yakin Len belum sadar jika gadis dengan blus hitam ini dirinya. "Oh, Rin. Selamat sore." Dan Len menatap dirinya, dan Rin yakin Len sempat mengira dirinya hantu yang begitu saja bicara dengannya.

"Apa-apaan nada formalmu itu?"

"Ah, tidak biasa saja melihatmu dengan blus hitam itu, kupikir kau kerja dengan kemeja." Len meliriknya cepat dan mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

"HEI! Hari ini ada rapat! Dan sedang apa kau keluar di hujan lebat ini?" Bukannya peduli, ia hanya heran. Len sudah basah kuyup dan ia yakin tidak ada yang kering dari kain yang melekat di badannya. Karena ia hanya memakai kaus biru dan celana jeans, Ah, _fashion_ laki-laki begitu simple.

"Aku habis ke rumah teman, saat sedang jalan tiba-tiba hujan, dan meneduh." Ucapannya di lanjutkan membuka kaleng minuman.

"Oh."

"Kau?"

"Apanya?"

"Habis dari mana."

"Haha, aku habis berlatih vokal dengan kodok di gurun terdekat."

"Apa aku tidak boleh basa-basi?"

"Huuu."

Situasi yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tidak direncanakan, hanya spontan saja keluar dari mulut masing-masing dari mereka. Entah dari kapan, Rin yakin dulu saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Len, yang ia lakukan hanya sebatas sapaan dan obrolan ringan yang cepat. Lalu jika bertemu lagi, hanya melontarkan hinaan yang dihiasi senyuman. Lalu jika bertemu lagi, Rin akan memasang wajah datar dan berkata seadanya. Dan bagi Len, setiap pertemuannya dengan Rin, ia tidak lebih berbasa-basi kecil, namun melihat respon dari Rin, ia pikir itu aktifitas yang menyulut sarkas Rin.

Dan Rin pikir-pikir lagi, ia paling banyak bicara pada laki-laki jika hanya Len. ...Apa-apaan, Rin kadang menyangkal hal itu.

"Oh ya, Minggu depan aku pindah apartement." Len kembali membuka pembicaraan, saat ia melihat Rin mulai melamun menatap air hujan yang turun cepat.

"Oh. Pindah dari Harvest? Baguslah." Tanpa menoleh ke Len, Rin membalas. Karena gedung apartement Len berseberangan dengan gedung apartemennya, entah teknik pemasaran apa itu, membangun apartemen di seberang apartement lain.

"Hm, apartement Greenlight. Nomor 4401"

"Hah?" Dan Rin langsung menoleh kepada Len. Pasalnya nama apartemen yang disebutkan Len adalah apartement yang ada diseberang apartemen Len. Dan, Ah, _bagus sekali_ , nomor apartemen milik Rin 4403.

"Haha, hanya pindah beberapa meter, lucu ya?"

Apanya yang lucu, "Kok pindah kesitu?"

"Biayanya mahal, dan aku sudah tinggal sendiri, jadi biaya sewanya tidak bisa dibagi dua." Ah, malangnya, Len tahu.

"Kemana teman satu apartemen mu?!"

"Dia pindah, ikut kakaknya."

"Kenapa?!"

"Entah—Oi, kau kenapa sih?!"

"Aku tidak mau tinggal dekatmu! Karena setiap dekatmu aku—AH!" Rin tidak tahu kenapa ia hilang kendali. Rasa panas seketika menghampiri pipinya. Hei, apa-apaan ini.

Len membungkam pipinya, seolah ia melihat monster yang keluar dari balik punggung Rin. Dan dalam hitungan detik tiga ekspresi itu digantikan dengan tawa yang ditahan.

"A-Apa yang lucu?!"

"Kau tidak menambahkan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapanmu? Biasanya gadis cantik yang sedang memerah lebih manis dengan itu."

"K-Kau pikir aku apa?!"

Dan jelas, Len tidak bisa menghindar ayunan cepat payung dari Rin.

"A-Aw, Rin! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tidak lucuuuu!"

"H-Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Sungguh, ia benci diledek oleh orang yang lebih bodoh darinya. Dan ia benci dengan apapun yang membuat pipinya memanas ataupun hal semacam itu. Dan satu hal juga, Ia benci Len yang sedang seperti ini dan segala ucapannya.

( —Dan Hei, Len malah menyukai ini semua.)

"Cukup, cukup Rin!" Len menggegam tangan Rin spotan saat gadis itu hendak menonjok wajahnya. Dan sungguh, ia tidak sengaja membuat wajah Rin makin memerah.

"AH! Kenapa dunia ini sempit sekali?!"

Len terkekeh sedikit, dan mengambil senyuman terbaiknya. "Mengenai dunia yang sempit ini, Hei, bukankah satu rumah cukup untuk kita berdua?"

"...Hah..?"

"Kau telmi juga ya. Maksudnya—"

"A-Aku mengerti! Dan—" Rin kehabisan kata-katanya.

"DAN, kau menerimanya?"

"AA! BERISIK!"

Dan saat-saat seperti, dan mungkin akan berlanjut menjadi suasana yang menegangkan bagi Rin dan suasana yang begitu manis bagi Len. Dan hujan masih setia mengekang mereka dan menunjukan jelas betapa sempitnya daratan yang mereka pijak. Entah sampai kapan, sampai mereka berdua tahu luasnya dunia. Bersama mengetahui luasnya dunia.

* * *

.

Ficlet yang dibuat setelah saya masih pusing denga beberapa ulangan kemarin. _Well,_ Sekedar _refreshing_ saja sih dengan menulis otp pertama saya, huuu.

Dan maafkan atas kesalahan yang ada di fic ini. Saya tahu ini jauh dari kata bagus, namun saya berusaha maksimal! Dan terimakasih telah membaca!

sign,

Spritesier

Rnr?


End file.
